


all of our moves make up for the silence

by Selene



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brock is just here to watch, Brock is kind of an asshole but not a bad guy, Bucky wears a dress, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, M/M, Nipple Licking, Past Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Smut, Voyeur Brock Rumlow, Voyeurism, there is not threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene/pseuds/Selene
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been talking about inviting someone to their bed for a few months now, so when one of Steve's friends calls him to let him know he'll be in New York soon, Steve jumps at the opportunity.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	all of our moves make up for the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cherryslibrary for help beta reading this fanfic!

Bucky has only been at Steve's house for 15 minutes when he hears the doorbell ring. After the day he had, he has been rejoicing on spending the night – and weekend – with his boyfriend. Alone. Breaking out the comfy clothes, or maybe ditching them entirely. His idea of a good night has not been to play nice and entertain other people. Except Steve, but in another context altogether.

But Steve must know someone was coming; Bucky is in the kitchen, and there is definitively enough food for four people, and that’s taking into account the fact that his boyfriend can easily eat enough for two. Not that you would guess that by looking at him, because while Steve is by no mean slim – his shoulders are deliciously broad in Bucky's opinion – he also has the tiniest waist Bucky had ever seen on someone so big. He is massive all over – shoulders, torso, thighs, even his dick is big – but he has a mannequin waist, and Bucky has no idea how he manages to keep it that way with all the food he consumes on a regular basis. The hours he puts in the gym are certainly helping, but it can't be the only reason. Some people are just damn lucky.

Speaking of said boyfriend, Bucky can see a blond head poking through the door frame. The only piece of fabric on his body is a towel barely wrapped around his hips, and Bucky is distracted enough by all the skin on display that he forgets to complain.

“Hey, I'm running late, could you go and get the door, please? Thank you, I love you!”

“Yeah yeah, you're lucky I love you too, because I had a shitty day and I was really looking forward to doing nothing except you for the whole weekend,” Bucky says under his breath, but Steve is already gone, and he can hear him moving around in the bedroom.

Bucky makes his way to the front of the house. At least he's still wearing decent clothes, which means he doesn't have to worry about who is on the other side of the door.

He takes a second to plaster a smile on his face, before reaching for the handle and opening the door.  
And promptly freezes when he discovers who is on the other side. Because of all the people who could have been paying Steve a visit, Bucky hadn't expected for one second to see Brock Rumlow.

\- - - - 

Steve and Bucky had known each other for a while before they started dating. Well, “known” is a strong word, but they both worked for Stark Industry. Steve was a head designer and Bucky worked in the labs – sometimes even with Tony Stark himself. They had met a few weeks after Bucky had taken his new post when he had been sent to Steve with a report about a new project, and had been blindsided by the man. He didn't remember their first meeting clearly, but he knew he had left his office in a daze, the memory of a blond, nice Adonis on his mind.

After that, he would steal a few glances whenever he could, in the elevator on the days he was lucky enough to arrive at the same time as Steve, or if some files needed to be sent to the design department. Shuri, who worked with him in the labs, would tease him incessantly about that. Her brother was a higher up in the PR department, and was friends with Steve. She would delight in relating the nights when Steve swung by their house, especially when she would manage to recount something ridiculous or disastrous that happened to Bucky.

But if he was honest with himself, even though he acted embarrassed, Bucky was secretly pleased with her actions, because even if Steve didn't know who he was, at least he knew his name – and all the mortifying moments of his life.

So yes, Bucky had pined for a long, long while before managing to find enough courage to make the first move. Which happened to be him, drunk on fruity cocktails that Shuri insisted he drank, at a party thrown by her brother for his engagement that she insisted he came to, falling on Steve's lap and telling him he had the most beautiful face in the universe. He also may or may not have waxed poetic about his arms.

Steve, ever the gentlemen, had convinced Shuri that making a detour on his way home to escort Bucky back to his apartment was not a problem. He even went so far as to bring him to his bed, and left a glass of water on the bedside table.

The next Monday at work, Bucky had not been able to look at Steve in the eyes. That is, until Steve had swung by the labs to ask him to lunch. After sputtering for a good thirty seconds, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Shuri, Bucky had managed some semblance of an answer – positive, of course – and the rest, as they said, was history.

But while Bucky had been carrying a torch for Steve, he had not been celibate. He had not exactly dated anyone, per se, but he didn't turn down the occasional one night stand. Or the occasional hookup with one Brock Rumlow, head of security for their Brooklyn building.

Bucky was not a saint, and Brock was older, hot and didn't mind if sometimes Bucky closed his eyes and imagined someone else. Someone with blond hair and a smile that could light up a room.

\- - - - 

Those thoughts are flashing in Bucky's mind as he stands frozen in the door frame. 

Of course, he knew already that Steve and Brock were on relatively good terms, but he had not realized they were friendly enough for Steve to invite him to his house.

Is Steve even aware that Bucky and Brock have history ? Bucky is pretty sure he mentioned seeing someone from Stark Industry to Steve at one point, but he doesn't remember if he ever used a name.

Brock is the first to break the silence.

“Barnes, it's been some time! I thought Rogers had mentioned a Bucky, and that isn't such a common name. You finally got your man then ?”

Bucky could feel himself blush at the words. Shuri had told him time and again that he was completely obvious whenever in Steve's presence, but he hadn't thought that the one person from Stark Industry he had occasionally sex with was in the know too.

He answers Brock on autopilot, mentioning that Steve is getting dressed before taking him to the living room to wait for him.

Brock has barely taken a seat on the couch that Bucky mumbles something about drinks before retreating to the kitchen, where he can hopefully take some time to process what is happening.

Once there, he leans on the island counter and tries to get his mind around the situation.

So what if Brock knew he had a crush on Steve all along ? Steve had told him soon after they got together that he had no idea Bucky was seriously thinking about him before the infamous party – and how he could have been obvious to that was still a mystery Shuri was not close to solve, as she loved to remind Bucky.

Brock apparently never told Steve, and Bucky really hasn't had any reason to believe otherwise. This evening is just Steve inviting a friend he hadn't seen for a long time. If Brock didn't tell anything until now, there is no reason to believe he will do it tonight, and Bucky can do so himself, in his own time, which he would have done sooner if he had realized the two men were more than work acquaintances.

Bucky waits a few more minutes in the kitchen, until he can hear Steve joining Brock in the living room. He's not afraid of the other man, but he doesn't want Steve to leave the bedroom to find an awkward silence waiting for him. And being as the last time Bucky ever saw Brock he was fucking him in a bathroom stall, things were definitively going to be awkward.

He takes a few calming breaths before joining the two men, hoping his face doesn't betray his troubles. 

He's sitting down just as Steve asks Brock if he wants something to drink, and Bucky can feel himself blush at the pointed look Brock throws his way even as he answers by the negative. Seems like his escape to the kitchen wasn't as smooth as he thought it was, but at least he's spared any comments.

“Bucky, I don't know if you remember Brock ?” says Steve, oblivious to any tension between the other men. “He used to work in New York at Stark Industry before he moved out to the west coast branch.”

“Yeah, I remember... head of security, right?”

“That's right. You were one of the nerds down in the labs if I remember correctly ?”

“Guilty as charged,” Bucky shrugs. This is not the first time and won't be the last that someone working in any division other than science calls them that. And Tony Stark regularly calls himself King of the Nerds, so Bucky really doesn't take it to heart.

The conversation after that is mostly between Steve and Brock, with Bucky throwing in a few comments, but he is content to just sit back and observe. It's quite fascinating even, because he never would have guessed that Steve was friends with Rumlow. Steve is way more sarcastic with him than he usually is, and Brock sounds a lot less like the asshole Bucky used to hook up with.

After some time, and sensing a lull in the conversation, Bucky is getting ready to go get some drinks – without forgetting them this time – when he catches the two other men in the room exchanging a look. 

And before he can ask what the fuck this is about, Brock beats him to him.

“So tell me Rogers, does your boy toy here know why you really asked me to come tonight or is it supposed to be a surprise ? Because chatting up all night was not how I imagined my evening going.”

Bucky freezes on the spot, because as much as he likes Steve's surprises – they're usually very sweet or very hot, and sometimes even both – he's not sure about any surprise involving Brock Rumlow.  
He turns to Steve, eyes narrowing slightly.

“What does he mean, Steve ?”

“Nothing bad, I promise,” he says holding his palms up. “And you can say no, of course.”

He shifts in his seat for a second – a gesture which tells Bucky he's slightly nervous about what he is about to say – before continuing.

“A few months ago, we talked about the possibility of picking someone up to watch us, and I know you really liked that prospect. And I told you I could never trust a stranger, not with you. And it's not like we can ask Nat or Sam – that would be too weird. So when Brock told me he was in New York for the week, I just... jumped at the opportunity, because I knew this was right up his alley.”

Steve falls silent after that tirade and Bucky...

Bucky is sitting on the sofa next to Steve, with Brock resting on the other side of the glass table, and a hundred of thoughts are flickering through his mind.

Is Steve really suggesting what he thinks he is? Did he invite Brock here specifically for that?  
What is he supposed to say? 

They had talked about that before, about inviting someone to their bed.   
And it made more than one appearance when they weren't talking about it, when Steve would run his mouth while fucking Bucky, saying that he would love to show him off, to have someone else see how pretty he was when he was so desperate to come. Bucky had loved that, he would whimper and moan at the thought of someone watching them, and Steve had noticed. Of course, he had noticed. He noticed everything that could make Bucky lose his mind.

So they had talked about it. Steve didn't want a stranger and Bucky didn't want to ask somebody he knew, wasn't sure he would ever be able to face them after. Steve had said he would handle it and choose someone Bucky had very little chance to see on a regular basis and Bucky had agreed, and been quite excited about the prospect. He just hadn't thought that it could be somebody he used to have sex with.

And now that the proposition has been made, Bucky can't think about anything else. Of course he wants it. Steve knows him, he knows what he likes even if he sometimes can't say it out loud explicitly. 

Bucky can feel the two men staring at him, and he knows he's blushing, but he can't utter a word. 

“Hey Buck, come with me for a moment.” Steve can probably feel his distress, because he takes him by the hand and leads him to their bedroom without another glance to Brock.

After closing the door, he comes closer to Bucky and takes his hand in his again.

“Is it too much? Are you okay?” 

His voice is soft and he's looking at Bucky with worried eyes. 

“No, it's not that. It's just that...” Bucky hesitates for a moment, not really knowing how to tell him about his past with the man. “You didn't tell me it was Brock Rumlow.”

“I didn't realize you knew him, but if it's an issue, I can tell him to go and that I'll catch up with him another day. When he called to tell me he had a trip planned to New York, I thought I would ask him and see if I could surprise you. I know we talked about that before, but you can change your mind, Buck. I don't ever want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment. Even after months of dating Steve, sometimes he can't help but feel overwhelmed with how much he loves this man. This gorgeous, sexy and perfect man.

“I had a... thing, with Brock, before we started dating. It was not a romantic relationship, not even friends with benefits type, more like hooking up sometimes and ignoring each other the rest of the time,” Bucky says, opening his eyes and staring right into Steve's blue ones. “I told you I was sort of seeing someone from Stark Industry for a while. That was him.”

They are so close together, he can see every expression coming across the other man. Steve's eyes widen a bit, before a little “oh” makes it past his lips.

“So that was you,” he ends up saying.

“Me?”

“Yes! I mean, I knew he was having sex with someone from work because he would tell me about it. That fucking asshole,” Steve laughs, “He knew I found you cute from the very first time you came to give me that project, and he still went after you and he had the balls to tell me about it!”

“I hope you're not... disappointed in me? I swear I didn't know you two were friends or I would have told you before today! I didn't mean to keep this from you.”

“Disappointed? Why would I be ?” Steve sounds genuinely surprised. “Neither of us entered this relationship a virgin, I am perfectly aware of that. No, if I want to blame someone, I will definitely blame Brock and his big mouth.”  
Steve's laughing a little bit and that, more than his words, makes Bucky really believe him – and makes him want to kiss him. He takes a step closer to Steve and does just that – because he can and because he loves him so much.   
They spend a few moments like this, close together, their lips moving against each other and their breathing the only sounds in the room.

The kiss stops after a while but they don't separate, still in each other's arms. Bucky opens the eyes he didn't even realize he had closed to find himself staring into Steve's blue ones.

“Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me,” Steve says, rubbing a hand down Bucky's arm.

“I know. But I still want to, I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve answers, smiling. “And I have another surprise, if you're up to it. I bought it a few days ago, before Brock called, and it was supposed to be for your birthday but this is a special occasion too.”

“Bucky is getting ready, and he told me about your little fling,” Steve says as he sits down on the couch, his face blank and his tone hard. “I won't say anything about the fact that you could have told me, but if you say anything to make him uncomfortable, or if you speak to him like you usually speak about the people you fuck, I don't care about our friendship, I will hurt you.”

“Woah, Rogers, calm down. I can be a gentleman, you know?”

“Not really, from what I ever saw. I know you, and you're an asshole where relationships are concerned. And I don't ever care what kind of past you have with him. I love him, and you will respect him, or you're out.”

“Yeah yeah, I'll be nice.”

“Didn't know you were into this kind of kinky stuff Rogers,” Brock adds after a while. “Did lover-boy rub off on you or were you always that much of a freak? Not judging you or anything, I'm just curious.”

“Of course you don't know. I'm not the one always bragging about my sex life. But I'm not kidding, Brock. If you hurt him, I will end you,” says Steve in a tone that brooks no argument.

“Don't worry, I'll play nice. I'll enjoy the show and,” he adds with a smirk, “I won't watch and tell.”

Steve is about to reply when his attention is drawn to Bucky's movements in the hallway. He turns toward him, and his breath catches as soon as he sees him.

Bucky looks gorgeous in the flower dress Steve had bought for the occasion.   
The white of the dress contrast with Bucky's slightly tanned skin, and the delicate flowers adorning the fabric bring a dash of color that goes beautifully with the light blush of his cheeks.

He's barefoot, and Steve's eyes take their time to embrace every inch of skin on display, from his feet, to his knees, to the bottom of the dress which sits lightly on his thighs. And then up, to the halter strap neckline which reveals strong shoulders. Bucky's not feminine and the dress doesn't hide that, but he still looks beautiful to Steve. He wants to kiss and worship every part of him.

Steve sees something shift from the corners of eyes, and he's suddenly thrown back into the present, remembering that they have company. And while he would love nothing more than to spread Bucky on the couch and prove to him just how much he loves him, this is not what Bucky had in mind when they talked about this. And if there is something that Steve is good at, it's giving Bucky everything that he desires.

Steve sits a little more comfortably on the couch, stretching his arm by his side before addressing Bucky.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Why don't you come closer, so we can see you properly”.

Bucky obeys silently, entering the room fully, and walking slowly toward the couch. His eyes are on Steve, almost as if the two were alone, but the way he's holding himself, head straight and not looking anywhere else, is letting Steve know that he's perfectly aware of their guest.

Bucky stops in front of the couch and sits down, so close to Steve that he can feel his warmth, and put his hands on his lap, head looking down, and blushing.

“Don't be shy, baby. You're so beautiful, you've got nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve puts two fingers under Bucky's chin, tilting his head slightly, and kissing him slowly. He can feel Bucky melting against him as he gains access to his mouth, their tongues tangling together.

He breaks the kiss after a while, leaving Bucky panting faintly.

Bucky's eyes have closed on their own during their kiss, and he shudders when Steve's hand brushes against his bare knee. He can feel it making its way up, hitching his dress up and caressing the smooth skin of his thigh. 

Steve's fingers keep on moving forward, and soon they graze his crotch. Bucky has been getting hard ever since he entered the room, and Steve is going to know it. He's going to know how much the situation is turning him on, and Bucky wants to disappear into the couch. He's tensing up, his fist closing on their own.

Steve is tugging his dress up, bunching it up on his hips, and Bucky can only imagine how he's looking. He must look ridiculous, naked from the waist down with his dick hard, and wearing a woman's dress. He closes his eyes even harder, and he can feel tears forming at the corner. He wishes he had never mentioned any of this to Steve.

“You're such a sight, sweetheart, all dolled up and wearing your pretty clothes.” 

Steve sounds almost reverent, as if he can't believe the view in front of him is real, and that thought makes Bucky moans slightly.   
The hand on him is brushing his cock, fingers tracing a teasing path from the base to the tip.

“You like wearing your pretty clothes for me, baby, isn't that right ?” 

Steve's fingers circle the head now, forming a loose ring that moves down at a deliberately torturous pace.

“Please, Steve...”

Bucky's hips jerk up as he tries to get more friction, but Steve just opens his fingers and puts his hand back on Bucky's thigh, rubbing small circles in a soothing motion.

“What, baby? You've got to tell me what you want, and you know I'll give it to you.”

“I need you to touch me,” Bucky pleads, his leg tensing under Steve's hand. “Please, Steve.”

“But I am touching you.” His hand goes back up to Bucky's cock again, one finger tracing a line from the crown down to his balls.  
“Open your eyes, sweetheart, I want you to look at my hand, and tell me exactly where you want it.”

Bucky complies, eyes opening slowly, and taking in the scene. He can see his cock, fully hard now, and leaking, smearing precum on his dress. Steve is close by his side, one hand playing lazily with his balls.  
And Brock is staring at him, smirking and looking perfectly at ease.

It's almost enough to make him close them again, but Steve's order is still fresh on his mind.

“I want... I want your hand on my cock.”

Steve grants him his wish, moving his hand back to his cock, but the contact is so light that Bucky is going to lose his mind.   
Steve says nothing more as he starts to move his hand up and down on Bucky's cock, still barely holding it.

“I... tighter, please, I need more,” Bucky pleads, his voice breaking on the last word.

Steve stops his movement for a second, before tightening his grip. Bucky can't help but moan at that, eyes closing again and throwing his head back as fire courses through his veins. 

“That's it, darling. You make such a pretty picture like that,” whispers Steve in his ears. “Isn't he pretty ?” This time it's not directed at him. But the answer is lost to Bucky as Steve angles his wrist just right, making his vision go white at the edge. It takes everything he has for Bucky not to come on the spot.

Steve, of course, notices immediately. He slows down to a more tortuous pace before bending his head close to Bucky's chest and, without warning, closes his lips around one of Bucky's nipples.

Bucky squirms in the couch, his cock leaking profusely as Steve tongues his nipple through the dress. His hand shots up to Steve's neck, holding him close as the man plays with the hard nub, biting and licking in turn. 

He distantly hears a voice speaking, but his brain is so focused on the line of heat going from his chest to his dick that he barely pays attention to it. He's panting Steve's name now, begging him to please let him come.

“Alright, baby, you can choose,” says Steve, blowing hot air against Bucky's hard nipple. “You can come now if you want, but I'll make you come later too.” His beard rubs on Bucky's swollen nub one last time before going to the other. 

“Or you can wait a little bit longer,” Steve says before applying the same treatment to Bucky's other nipple. 

With his mouth still playing with his boyfriend's chest, Steve moves his hand from Bucky's cock to his balls, cupping them one after the other, before going further south, stroking a finger down Bucky's perineum, a promise of things to come.

Bucky is still clutching Steve's hair, not guiding or demanding anything, but holding on for dear life. 

Steve bites Bucky's nipple one last time, making him whimper, before making his way up to kiss him. He's not gentle, mouth biting and claiming, and his hand is jerking him up again. Bucky is almost sobbing with how good it feels, and Steve's lips leave his as he bites his way to his throat.

“So what is it going to be, baby? Tell me.” He sucks bruises into Bucky's neck, biting at his collarbone, and Bucky wants to answer, but he can only whine as Steve tightens his fingers around his dick.

“I want,” he starts before stopping, because Steve is doing his best to drive him out of his mind with just a hand wrapped around his dick.   
“I n-need to come, Stevie, don't stop,” he whimpers, trying to thrust his hips up, to fuck into Steve's hand, but he has already let go of him.

“No no no, Steve, please”, he's so close to sobbing now, but he still knows better than to try and take the matter into his own hand.

“Oh honey, you'll get to come.” He can feel lips moving close to his ear and the tip of a tongue brushing against his lobe. “But you haven't been really nice to our guest tonight. I've been telling him how much of a good boy you were, and you've been ignoring him,” Steve says with a disapproving tone.

“So I'm going to make you come, baby, but you have to open your pretty eyes, and pay some attention to our guest. Do you think you could do that for me ?”

Bucky whimpers at that, but he opens his eyes.

Brock is still there, of course. Lounging on the sofa, still smirking, perfectly at ease, when this is the most sinful thing Bucky has ever experienced. 

He's hard, Bucky can see the bulge in his pants, but he doesn't seem to care about it. He's looking at Steve's hand where he's cupping Bucky's balls and petting his cock. 

Steve lets go of Bucky for a moment, hand trailing up his body to his mouth. Bucky can see Brock's eyes following that movement: from his dick, past the hem of his dress, hitched over his hips, and finally to his face.

Bucky meets Brock's stare right as Steve is pressing two fingers to his lips. He opens his mouth and greedily takes them in, sucking on them and twirling his tongue around them. He doesn't care how it makes him look, he wants everything Steve will let him have. He sucks on Steve's fingers wishing they were his cock, swallowing around them. He can feel spit dripping down his chin as Steve starts to push his fingers in deeper, pressing down on his tongue. 

Watching Brock watch him is putting Bucky right back in his body in a way that is impossible to escape. With his eyes closed, he could concentrate on the parts of him that Steve was touching, erasing everything else. Sensations were centered on his dick or his mouth, whatever part of him that Steve chose to focus on.

But right now, Bucky's aware of every little thing. He can feel his cock curving against his belly, dripping precum all over his dress. His thighs spread obscenely as far as they go and his skirt carelessly hitched up. He can imagine how visible his nipples are through the wet fabric clinging to his chest.

He's aware of everything because he knows that Brock can see them too. That realization is making Bucky flush red, panting around the fingers he is still sucking. And it's making him impossibly harder too, and so desperate to come he would beg Steve if he could. 

It must have shown on his face because the next thing he knows, Brock is speaking to Steve.

“I think you should make good on your promise, 'cause your boy is looking like he's two seconds away from passing out, or maybe starting to cry,” he laughs, and Bucky can almost physically feel the eyes dragging all over his body.

Steve doesn't answer him, but he takes his fingers out of Bucky's mouth, slick with spit, and puts them back on his aching dick. His other hand goes to Bucky's hair, grabbing them and guiding his mouth to him. Bucky closes his eyes just as Steve's lips meet his. His own hand is still gripping Steve's hair, and he feels as if this is the only thing tethering him to reality. Every touch, every feeling, menacing to submerge him if he let go.

He kisses Steve back with urgency, lips moving against his, opening them to welcome him inside. He can feel Steve's tongue tracing the roof of his mouth, fucking into his mouth, both hand tightening, around his cock and his hair, and he's helpless to do anything except cry out.

Bucky can feel his orgasm coming, and he must make some sort of noise because he swears that Steve can feel it coming too as he jerks his hand faster and tighter. Steve's still kissing him but Bucky just about panting against his lips now, swept up in the sensations coursing through his body,

And then even his breathing stops as he comes, muscles sizing as he clenches with a cry, blinding light exploding behind his eyelids. His mind becomes fuzzy for a moment as Steve keeps on stroking him through his orgasm, almost verging on over-stimulation.

He whines softly against Steve's mouth and the other man lets go of his cock but keeps on kissing him, peppering his face with tiny kisses and telling him good he was for him.  
Bucky sighs in his embrace, his cheeks flushed and his eyes fluttering as his mind clears. He nuzzles at Steve’s face, basking in the afterglow – and in Steve's ministrations. He feels like a cat lounging in a patch of sunlight, except instead of the sun, he's basking in Steve's attention.

Bucky leans on Steve's chest, he can feel it rumbling softly under his head as Steve speaks but he ignores it as he enjoys the feeling of a hand scratching his head, letting his mind float away.

Bucky doesn't know how long they stay like this, his head resting on Steve's chest while Steve and Brock talk, but after some time has passed, he can feel Steve's attention starting to focus more directly on him – Steve's hand caressing his arm, his fingers trailing to his face, thumb pressing lightly against his lower lip.

He's opening his mouth a little, letting his tongue brush against Steve's finger when he hears Brock speak words that make a shiver run through his body.

“Come on Rogers, how about you give something else to suck on ?”

Steve's finger retreats at that, earning him a disappointed whine from Bucky. The hand still in Bucky's hair tightens, and angles his head so that he can stare directly into Steve's eyes.

“What do you say, baby ?” His voice is playful even as his fingers are grabbing Bucky's hair firmly. “Do you want to get your mouth on something else ?”  
Bucky's eyes widen at the question, and Steve can see his pupils dilate at the thought, so it comes as no surprise to see him nod eagerly.

“Yes. Yes, Steve, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Fall Out Boy song.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://sel3nee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
